The present invention relates generally to dock and pier extensions. More particularly, this invention pertains to modular, customizable dock and pier extensions that can quickly and easily be stored when not in use. Water-based recreation and entertainment activities are common throughout the United States. The epicenter of much of this activity is a dock or pier (together with foundation structure, hereinafter collectively referred to as “dock”). The dock provides a station to embark/disembark from a boat or other water-based vehicle, to gather and socialize with acquaintances, to fish, to prepare meals, to simply relax and enjoy the surroundings, or any other myriad activities.
Unfortunately, enjoyment of a dock can often be limited due to the size or configuration of the dock. In some cases this deficiency can be remedied while in others it cannot. For instance, it may be possible to increase the dock's size through new construction, e.g. an addition to the dock. However, it is not the aberrant scenario when such an addition is cost prohibitive. In others cases, a permanent dock addition may not even be feasible due to the proximity of other docks or strictures on permanent dock additions—such strictures are often mandated by local, state, or federal agencies.
The prior art has not ignored this dilemma. Rather, the prior art is replete with attempts to create dock structures or supplement existing docks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,259, issued to Godberson, discloses a portable, modular dock system that includes multiple interconnected dock segments and a collection of adjustable legs, to support the dock segments, which can be matched to the lake depth.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,932, issued to Tyler, describes a retractable dock having a first end hingedly connected a shore-based mounting structure. The shore-based mounting structure includes a vertical tower. A cable is strung from the shore to the second end of the dock, the end opposite the first end, through the tower so that the dock may be hoisted out of the water by retracting the cable—this allows the dock to pivot up out of the water, about the mounting structure, and store in a vertical position proximate the tower.
Another prior art dock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,416 issued to Wolgamut, teaches a modular dock having a plurality of dock sections, transverse members, longitudinal members, and support legs that can be assembled to create a dock having a desired configuration. Further, '416 claims that the modular dock can be assembled by a single person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,006, issued to Lewis, discloses a boat dock assembled from portable sections hingedly connected to each other and provided with foldable and adjustable leg assemblies to accommodate various geographic topologies. The dock can be enlarged by the addition of more portable sections.
The prior art also includes a plethora of modular floating dock designs, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,370 issued to Berquist and U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,525 issued to Gruhn et al. Unfortunately, reconfiguring floating dock assemblies often requires the significant effort of towing the modular dock sections between the shore and the dock assembly every time a disparate dock arrangement is desired. Moreover, storing the floating dock sections is no less a vexatious endeavor.
Another frustration encountered by dock owners is the hardship involved in securing dock accessories to the dock. This hardship may involve, for example, attempting to secure an umbrella to the dock to provide relief from the sun, securing a grill to the dock to prepare food, or simply mounting a chair to the dock so that the chair will not be thrown into the water by wind or accidental contact. Typically, a dock owner either tries to kluge together a rigging structure to secure the accessory to the dock or the dock owner must employ a bulky, heavy accessory that comes with an integral securement system.
Regardless of the technique utilized, the dock owner must store the dock accessories when not in use—a concern of great import to those dock owners having a house or storage facility far from the dock. This can involve hauling the accessories back and forth between the dock and the storage location or packing up the accessories and storing them in a dock-side locker. Either option has multiple drawbacks, such as the effort needed to transport the dock accessories to and from a remote storage location and/or the necessity to have a sufficiently large dock-side locker (which can be costly and offensive to the landscape).
What is needed, then, is a cost-effective, modular dock that can provide additional dock space when needed, have the ability to store inside the footprint of the original dock structure, and provide the capability to secure/store dock accessories to the dock.